


Prom

by Simpleasthat



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Raven Darkhölme - Freeform, non-canon, prom au, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpleasthat/pseuds/Simpleasthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is planning to go to prom with Erik Lehnsherr. Once the two get there, they maaaaay get really, really drunk. Hilarious antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promposal

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

Charles Xavier quickly opened the door and walked at a brisk pace in the empty but quickly filling hallway, intending to beat the crowd on his way to the final period of the day, English. He wasn’t only looking forward to it because it was his favorite subject save for psychology, but also because it would mean seeing his friend Erik Lehnsherr.

Well, Charles liked Erik as more than simply friends. The senior prom was coming up, and as far as he knew, Erik did not have a date. It was either today or never that he’d have to prompose. Biting his lower lip with a sense of slight nervousness, Charles picked up his pace.

Charles usually tried his best to pay attention in class, but today he barely heard Mr. Jackman drone on about how existentialism was shaping modern society. Instead he was focusing on how the conversation between him and Erik would go. Charles glanced across the room to see Lehnsherr with his arms folded across his chest, leaned back against his chair, and staring nonchalantly at his desk. Erik was always so cool and composed. Except when he got drunk. Or really pissed off.

Forty agonizing minutes later, the bell rang for dismissal. Charles stayed near the back of the crowd of seniors trying to get out of the classroom in order to not attract attention, then quickly scanned the hallway for Erik. There he was, making his way towards the side entrance of the high school like he did every afternoon. As soon as Erik walked outside Charles caught up with him. “Hey, Erik,” Charles said smoothly.

Erik turned around and raised his head. “Hello, Charles.”

They were walking home together. Charles tried to open his mouth and say something but his words were frozen. _Shit!_ he thought. _Alright. Don’t panic. Don’t say anything stupid now. Just relax… and…_

“So, uh, you going with anyone to prom?”

“Hm? Oh, no, not yet.”

 _Whew._ “Oh!”

“Yes. Well… I’ve been thinking, and I don’t think I’ll even go at all.”

Charles stopped. “What?! Why? You can’t not go to senior prom! You’re a… you’re a senior!!”

“Oh please, Charles, it’s not that important. All you do anyways is have an awkward date and have the occasional dance. It’s nothing to fuss about, really.” Erik resumed walking, kicking away a stray pebble into the side of the road.

This is it, Charles thought. I have to ask him now. “Well, that’s a shame, Erik…” Charles began.

“I guess it is-“

“…because I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.”

Erik looked at Charles and tilted his head, obviously confused. “What? Oh, as friends? Well, only if you really wanted to I guess I could-“

“No, no, Erik!” Charles turned towards Erik suddenly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Not as friends. Like, you and me. As a date. Together.”

Erik was dead silent for a moment. Charles was extremely worried. _God fucking dammit, I definitely blew it. What if Erik doesn’t…_

Charles’ train of thought was interrupted by Erik’s sudden burst of laughter. “Hahahaha! You and me? This is freaking ridiculous. I never thought I’d see the day Charles Xavier proposed to me."

Charles turned a beet red and turned away, embarrassed. “Well, Erik?” he asked. “Will you go out with me or not?”

Now it was Erik’s turn to put his hands on Charles’ shoulders, facing him directly, trying to hide the slight smile from his face. “What makes you think I’ll say yes?”

Charles couldn’t hide his grin. “I can see you’re trying not to smile. And also, my dearest Erik, have you forgotten I could read your mind?”

All the color drained from Erik’s face and Charles laughed as he began to run away. “Aaaaarrrgh! CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER, COME BACK HERE!” Erik shouted, and chased after his new prom date.


	2. Slow Dance

They both had on matching black tuxedos. Wrapping his arm around the crook of Erik’s, Charles asked lightly, “I wonder if anyone will say anything?

“About what?”

“About… well, you know. Us. Together.”

Erik laughed with his same deep, hearty, incredibly sexy laugh. “Oh please. It’s not like we’re the first gay couple to go to prom.”

Charles and Erik received warm welcomes by almost all of their friends. They didn’t stare. Instead, they cheered and patted the couple on their backs, much to both Erik and Charles’ embarassment. Eventually Charles decided to get away from all the action and dragged Erik to a quieter corner so they could be by themselves.

“Charles,” Erik said in Charles’ ear loudly so that he could hear amidst all the noise, “I could get really fucking drunk right now.”

“Well, let’s see if Raven has any,” Charles replied. “She always finds a way to smuggle things in.” No sooner had Charles finished his sentence when he felt a tap on his back. He whirled around to see Mr. Jackman staring him down sternly.

“What did I just hear about getting drunk? You planning on bringing alcohol? That’s not allowed, you know.”

“Mr. Jackman! What a surprise! I, uh, well-“ Charles began, but Mr. Jackman raised a hand and laughed.

“It’s fine, you dunce,” he said in a strangely feminine voice, and Charles saw Mr. Jackman’s hand turn briefly blue before returning to its original hue.

“Raven!” Erik said, surprised. “I thought you made a promise to not impersonate other people while in school.”

“Well, we aren’t in school, are we?” Raven replied with a slight smile. It was slightly peculiar to be talking to Raven in her own voice when she looked like Mr. Jackman, but Charles and Erik were used to it. She was, as far as they knew, the only other person in the high school of their kind. Raven turned to Charles. “Anyways, we can’t really drink here. Come over to my place after. Well, _our_ place.” Her physiognomy changed once again, this time to her human form she usually took during school hours. She didn’t need to change her name; she was still known by her friends as Raven Darkhölme.

Just then the song switched and Charles’ eyes lit up. “It’s a slow dance! Come on!” He tugged lightly on Erik’s jacket and he looked at Raven with pleading eyes, looking for any sort of salvation. Raven simply smirked and made a shooing gesture; her eyes seemed to say, _Get out there and have fun._

Before they knew it Charles and Erik were swaying together in the center of the room. Neither of them said a word to each other; they just enjoyed each other's company. Erik finally looked at Charles and said, “Your face is so dorky.”

“Ouch.”

“But it’s adorable.”

Charles dipped his head, obviously trying to hide his slight blush, then leaned his head against Erik’s shoulder. Softly he began to sing. _“Siiing… slow it down…”_

The words came out without thinking. _“Through chaos as it swirls…”_

Charles looked up at Erik and was so surprised that he let out a choked laugh, as if he was about to cry. Before he kissed him, Charles leaned close to Erik’s ear and whispered the final words.

_“It’s us against the world.”_


End file.
